ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie 12: Original Series
This show is about a girl named Cassie,who found the Omnidewtrix during her summer vacation with Her Friend Anna and Uncle Stallion,would this watch make a difference or make the oppossite? This show was created on 6/25/2012 by Speedy and Official Artist is Ahmad. Anyways....This calls for Ocean Aliens! ~Cassie 12 Themesong with music from Ben 10 Original Series theme~ Cassie 12: Original Series/Season 1|Season 1 Cassie 12: Original Series/Season 2|Season 2 Cassie 12: Original Series/Season 3|Season 3 Cassie 12: Original Series/Season 4|Season 4 Close|Close Movies Cassie 12: The Secret of Screwhedge Cassie 12 Meets Ben 10 Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics Ben 10 Fan Fiction - Superhero War (The Movie) Crossover Movie's Ahmad15-Cassie 12: Hunt for the Trixes Osmosian Rampage Cassie 12/Richard 10/Mig 10: World Savers Cassie 12 gets Multiplied by Omega (Chris X and Cassie 12 Crossover...Coming soon) Cassie 12/Chris 12: Heroes of Fate Special Episodes Rigg and Bloxx (A Dedidcation to our late user Jury ) Meowing Spidermonkey (Dedicated to Jack ) Theme song She found a watch, yes,she did, Not knowing the secrets it concealed,It did because She's a Benny, known more as, Cass-see 12! Who's on the case, and hates being called Case, from Earth to space! because she is the awesomest kid to save the day! Cassie 12! C-Cassie! 1,2,3,4,5 Cassie! 6,7,8,9, She's a Benny,who'll save the day! 10,11,12, With; '' ''her friends , Family, And Al-ie-ns! Because, You better be ready, Cassie is on the way! Cassie 12!Cassie 12! Cassie 12! Her summer Her summer vacation is spent with her uncle Stallion and her longtime friend Anna, since their parents are having a tropical paradise vacation and Uncle Stallion had came forward as a friend to help them. Te old,rusty and big truck has tied objects to the back. When it gets dark, Stallion rents a hotel room with three beds for the night. Making Friends and Enemies alike, they will come unscathered at the end. Spoilers and Information -The Writer has confirmed...The Ending is different without death or such to Cassie Benny. -Jean 13 was a gift from Ahmad. -It has been leaked to have a future series Cassie 12: Ocean Alien Power. See also Characters list Cassie 12: Soundtrack Cassie 12: Original Series/Timeline Gallery of logo's Speedy's logo2.PNG Logo for Cassie twelve.png|The First logo Cassie 12 LOGO .png|Cassie 12: Original Series Cassie 12 by turu17.JPG Fans list Add your signature if you like the series. 1. I love waffles, tacos and cheese! Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow MEOWSTER! (Wall - Blog - ) 18:30, July 11, 2012 (UTC) 2.Awesome! Ahmad15 (Wall - Blog - ) 19:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 3. Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 02:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 4. Kool $kull breaker (Wall - Blog - ) 13:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) 5. UltimateFan20532 (Wall - Blog - ) 08:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) 6. --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] Irregular people are SO overrated. 00:19, July 17, 2012 ((Wall - Blog - ) 7. THEWALKINGDEADFAN (Wall - Blog - ) 13:52, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 8. Cassie 12, Glen 10 Omni, and Ren 10 is AWSUM!!!!! ((^▼^) YAY!!! - ｡◕ ‿ ◕｡ - ) 01:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) 9. Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man (Wall - Blog - ) 17:56, July 20, 2012 (UTC) 10.Torry10000 (Wall - Blog - ) 11. SRSLY? No one's afraid of a CARTOON ZOMBIE? 09:11, July 24, 2012 (UTC) 12.'Oussama50 (Wall - Blog - ) 12:27, July 26, 2012 (UTC) 13.Ben 10: Omniverse is awesome 14."I will not sacrifice the Enterprise. We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate entire worlds and we fall back. Not again. The line must be drawn here! This far, no further!"' (Wall - Blog - ) 20:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC)' 15. i love cassie 12. Shamrock11' (Wall - Blog - )' 16.Too Odd... 17.Cassie 12 and Chris 12, ULTIMATE CROSSOVER! (Wall - Blog - ) 03:19, August 28, 2012 (UTC) 18.Master of Fusing Category:Episodes Category:Series Category:Episode Lists Category:Cassie 12 (Franchise)